Breakout!
by karene3957
Summary: Marinette is looking forward to another school year in Paris- one school year of designing and being with friends. But when two inmates break out of the city's maximum security prison everything changes. Doors are locked, wanted posters are put up, and police patrol school grounds. Everyone is on edge, and fear brings out the worst in some people Marinette has known her whole life.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Sorry guys! When I tried to upload a chapter and I accidently shared my document link instead. So sorry about that anyway here's what the first chapter actually was supposed to be.

**Chapter 1**

_Dear 9th Grade Coll__ège __Françoise Dupont Students,_

_I'm supposed to write you this letter for an assignment but I don't have much to say so I guess I'll share what my middle school was like. I went to a different middle school called college__ Jacques Prevent middle school. My old school was a lot different I used to live in a different part of France which was Nanterre France, so it was a lot more diverse than this one. There was a lot to do there too, the last day I went home from school, my afterschool drama group got to take a field trip to a Broadway play about Alexander Hamilton, America's first secretary of the treasury. That sounds boring but it wasn't, none of us had been to a Broadway show before because it's super expensive. But I guess some old rich lady liked this show a lot and donated a bunch of money so middle and high school kids could see it, too. So we could appreciate the poetry and we did. We all loved it, especially the rap battles the Founding Fathers had in their cabinet meetings . They were dressed in an old fashion type of way and all truth is I don't love rap music that much, but the songs they played were amazing. After the show my friends were all over that, already making up lyrics in my head on the subway back to school, only then I remembered I wouldn't be there. It's nice here, though it sounds like the end of the school year will be pretty good. Field day seems fun, I'm looking forward to the field trips mostly and being with my best friends. I hope things are going well for you, whatever you're doing in the future. _

Sincerely, Marinette Dupain-Cheng

"Finally" I mumbled to myself and put my pencil down. Since it was the beginning of 10th grade our teacher Ms. Bustier thought it would be nice to write a 'encouraging' note to the new ninth graders who have taken our place. She told us it was a kind thing to do and that it would help them get the nervous jitters out like she calls them. I don't see how a note saying you'll do great is supposed to help you get through your school year but I'm pretty sure it will at least help a few students like Ms. Bustier says. The seating arrangements are different from last year and the teacher already chose our seats since she pretty much just set up a seating chart so we could 'get along better with others'. I was the only one sitting by myself since there was an odd number of us so I guess I was the unlucky one for a bit until I realized who Alya was sitting next to. I glanced over to her table in the third row on the right she was still writing and was trying her hardest not to sit to the girl that was sitting beside her. Then I realized who it was- it was Chloe of all people it had to be Chloe who sat next to Alya. Now I felt really bad for Alya having to sit next to a spoiled brat who was a literal diva.

She got whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, and was spoiled by her father the mayor. Who did everything he could to keep her happy because he feared of upsetting his daughter Chloe and her mother his ex-wife. That man is so frighten he even got akumatized and turned into a villain just because he failed to make that spoiled brat happy. If I was him I would just ground that spoiled brat or throw her out on the street but I can't since I'm not him. This time Adrien and Nino were lucky because they got to sit next to each other but sadly they were in the front row so Ms. Bustier could easily see what they were doing. I'm a stuttering mess whenever I'm around Adrien and I can't help myself he's so dreamy and such a handsome model, but Chloe already likes him and wants to date him so I have a 1% chance I'll be with him. Even though Alya and Nino are giving hints and encouragement to Adrien so he takes the hint I'm into him he doesn't catch onto them and whenever he talks to me he always refers to me as a 'friend' and nothing more.

It really hurts to know that's what Adrien thinks of me, only as a friend. I wish there was something more between us but I don't there ever will be. Especially since Chloe is around she knows about my feelings about Adrien and I'm worried if one day she tells him. He'll probably hate me and not want to be even friends with him after finding out so I just keep my thoughts to myself. Nino is Adrien's best friend and was one of his first friends at a school, besides Chloe. I can't believe he actually likes her as a friend and is STILL friends with her, if I was him I'd immediately tell her I didn't want to be friends anymore and move to a whole different school. Then after ten minutes of waiting it's finally time to go home.

"Alright class it's almost time to go home so I want you to pass your encouraging notes to the front of the class so I can take them to the 9th grade classrooms" Ms. Bustier called out cheerfully. I picked up my note and passed it to the people in front of me who were Rose and Juleka who then passed it to the desks in front of them and so forth. Once Ms. Bustier picked up all the "encouraging" notes she just walked out of the classroom and down the 'hall' and down the stairs to the classrooms. A good few minutes past by and she still didn't come back and it was only six minutes until school ended. I quietly got up from my classroom and looked down the so called halls and saw nothing it was empty of people. I looked at the school doors and they were wide open. "Marinette what are you doing?" Alya called out to me from her seat.

"I'm getting out of here she still hasn't come back and I don't think a extra few minutes early will do any harm" I replied quickly. I rushed down the hallway and down the stairs to were the lockers were. I tried to be as quiet and possible and started packing my things to go home when I heard a mysterious conversation from the back of the locker room.

"When will she come back?" a mysterious voice asked.

"I don't know but you need to calm down" another voice answered.

"I miss her dearly"

"I know you do, but the police are trying their best to find her"

"There taking too long! What if something bad happened?"

"You need to calm down there doing there best"

"I won't until I know she's okay"

I didn't recognize those voices nor did I know what they were talking about all I knew was that someone was missing. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out before they could see me. I rushed to the front to the large school doors and I was almost out when I heard Ms. Bustier call out.

"MARINETTE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" an angry Ms. Bustier called out.

"Crap" I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry guys about last chapter hopefully the same thing doesn't happen to this chapter

Chapter 2:

"Crap" I muttered under my breath. 'Great she just has to show up right now at the worst time possible' I thought to myself. "I'm pretty sure the principal would be very interested into knowing that a student like you Marinette is trying to sneak out of school early." Ms. Bustier continued "Now if you would so kindly follow me to the principal's office". She said. I can already see it, I know my parents will think I was skipping school and ground me for a year or worse my whole LIFE! When we got to Mr. Damocles office I knew for sure my teacher would make a big deal about everything and demand my principal to call my parents so they know I was "skipping". Not my fault if you leave us in a room for a while without a teacher and expect us to behave and stay in that room and to not leave the school.

"Now I want you to go into that room and tell that principal exactly what you did" she said. 'Excuse me what? You expect ME to go into Mr. Damocles office and tell him that I was "skipping" school and make him call my parents? Sorry but that's NOT happening' I thought to myself, but instead I just nodded in return. "Now don't come back to my room because I'll be busy dismissing students to go home so don't even bother" Ms. Bustier said. She turned around and went down the hall to her classroom, and she didn't even bother to look behind to see if I was still there or if I actually did what she told me.

I figured that once all the teachers started dismissing students, I could just blend in with the sea of students and escape as if nothing ever happened. So I quietly raced back down to where my locker was and waited, then that conversation earlier when I was hear kept popping into my head, now I couldn't stop thinking about it. All I knew was that someone was missing and that police are trying to find him or her, this seemed like a case I wanted to solve as Ladybug I could probably help them if I knew at least something about the missing person. But they didn't mention much about it, so there wasn't much I could do unless I sneaked out again but I knew Ms. Bustier would now keep a close watch on me to make sure I wouldn't "skip" again. Now that I'm thinking about it I could probably just go to the police station as Ladybug and demand answers and all evidence about the missing person by myself instead of relying on police.

Finally a couple dozen students came running out of their classes forming a sea of students. I raced down the stairs as fast as I could and into the sea of students, then I noticed that Ms. Bustier was right at the entrance of the school and looking at every single student that past. 'I was SHOOK how did this women who I saw seconds ago dismiss students get all the way over here? Does she have teleportation powers or something?' I thought to myself. I quickly rushed back to the end of the crowd and raced into the second floor bathrooms. I had to come up with a plan quick to get out before they find out I'm still here, the only way to escape was from through the windows or through the roof. I couldn't jump from a second floor to ground level I'd bust my head open and get a concussion, and I'm way too small to reach the school roof and if I put a ladder the teachers would automatically see me, I can't do any of these things but Ladybug sure can. I opened my purse and there was Tikki, I quickly opened my book bag and grabbed a bag of cookies from inside and fed them to her. "This cookies are really good, Marinette" Tikki said. "Thanks" I said. "Now Tikki, SPOTS ON!" I said. Immediately Tikki was sucked into my right earring and my transformation sequence began. Instead of a clumsy Marinette, there stood a strong and brave Ladybug. It felt strange to transform when there was no villains or akumatized people. But for me this was an emergency, I quickly grabbed my yo-yo and threw at a nearby building from the window. Once I landed on the building I knew I had successfully escaped from Ms. Bustier's clutches. Now that I was Ladybug I might as well just use my yo-yo to get home I was careful to get to my rooftop because someone might follow me and see me land on my house and know where I live. This is why I preferred using my powers at night time, but that almost never happened. I had always loved using my yo-yo to get to places, since I always loved how it felt with the wind blew behind you and you could feel the cool breeze on your face. Although I don't always love when that happens especially in winter since it's too cold for that. Once I got to my rooftop I de-transformed right then right now which was a big mistake since just right around the corner was Alya on her phone. 'This was real bad, like REALLY bad" I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

There was Alya right around the corner on her phone and I just **had** to de-transform now. 'What if she saw me? Was she recording for the ladyblog? Did she see me?' I worriedly thought. If she saw me then my whole identity would be revealed, especially since she's on her phone. I started to relax a bit 'if she does find out at least she won't post it on the ladyblog' I thought. 'But what- what if she's **livestreaming?**' if she was then the whole world would know who I am, then Hawkmoth would know who I am and everyone I know would be in danger. Suddenly I felt my face get hot and my body felt full of adrenaline, the few seconds she was standing there for felt like hours, just waiting for the moment to end. She then glanced up to my direction and I quickly scrambled to hide behind my chair on the balcony, for being as clumsy as I am I somehow manage to hit my knee on something and it would surely leave a bruise. I peeked from my hiding place and to my surprise she didn't see me, I swear she would of saw me since my bright pink bookbag was noticeable and instead she just walked right in my parent's bakery.

I sighed, and got out of my hiding spot careful not to bruise my knee again. I got down from my balcony and let open my purse to let Tikki out and dropped my bookbag on the ground. "That was a close one" I said. "It sure was Marinette" Tikki responded "who would have know what would happened if she found out who you were Marinette". I simply nodded and then remembered that Alya was here, so I opened my trapdoor and ran downstairs. I ran down another set of stairs and just was about to the open the door that lead to the bakery when I decided to eavesdrop on the conversation that my Mother and Alya were having.

"Miss Dupain-" Alya began

"Oh no need to be formal sweetie, you can just call me Sabine" Marinette's mother replied.

"Oh" Alya sounded a bit taken back but continued "I just wanted to tell you that Marinette won't come until much later because she got after school detention".

Wait what? I did NOT get detention, I didn't even get in trouble from the principal because I never even went into his office into the first place. This was weird and I'm pretty sure Ms. Bustier told Alya those lies and now if Alya tells my parents I got in trouble for 'skipping' then I'm dead. Forget I even ever existed here on earth.

"How did Marinette even get detention? And on the first day of school? This is outrageous and if she is in after school detention then why did I never get a call from the principal?" my mother asked.

"Wait I thought the principal had called you since my teacher Ms. Bustier told us that Marinette got detention today" Alya answered.

I couldn't see my mother's facial expressions since I was eavesdropping from behind the door but knowing my mother see would have had a puzzled expression.

"That's very strange anyhow what did my daughter do to get detention?"

"Ms. Bustier told me that she was skipping school and tried to go home early"

This could not be happening at all my best friend just betrayed me by telling my mother how I was 'skipping' even though I wasn't. Now any moment now my mother would call the principal telling him she wanted to have a word with me. But to my surprise I couldn't hear my mother dialing any number nor could I hear a conversation going on through the phone.

"I can't believe it my daughter was SKIPPING SCHOOL? This is outrageous! I'm going to have a serious talk with her when she gets home!" my mother fussed angrily.

"I know I couldn't believe it either, Marinette doesn't seem like the type of girl who would skip class or go home early" Alya replied.

"I'll tell my husband Tom when he gets home that Marinette tried to skip school" my mother said.

"Wait why isn't he here?"

"He had to deliver a wedding cake for a couple twenty minutes away from here, so I stayed behind to run the bakery while he was gone".

"Anyway I must really get going before my mother gets worried about me" Alya said.

"Alright goodbye sweetie- oh wait a minute" my mother said.

I didn't know what my mother was doing at first until I hear the sound of a paper bag being opened and being crinkled. I immediately knew what she was doing, she was going to give some pastries to Alya that she could take home. My mother often did this whenever one of my friends came over to my house, she said it was to be kind while my father said it was to help promote business. So their parents would come by and buy some pastries or other baked goods.

"Here, take some pastries" my mother offered.

"Oh thank you Miss Du- I mean Sabine" Alya said correcting herself.

"It's quite alright dear goodbye" my mother said.

I heard footprints going to the door and heard the bell door chime as it was being opened. Now that Alya was gone, I had to keep a super low profile so my mother doesn't hear me and think that I also skipped from detention. If that's even possible, I walked up the stairs to my room as quickly and as quietly as I possibly could. I knew I could stay in my room because my mother might come into my room so I just grabbed a few pencils and a sketchbook and climbed up onto my rooftop.

"Marinette what are you doing?" Tikki asked following me.

"Shh.. My mother doesn't know I'm here she thinks I skipped school and class but I didn't so she told Alya that I was in serious trouble when I came home." I answered.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I got a new case to solve" I explained "and I need to know who the missing child is"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I'd be here on the rooftop for a while so I decided instead of sketching a new design like I would usually do, I would instead try to crack this case. I didn't know if the child was a girl or boy nor do I know what they're name is. If I knew this stuff I would know who I was supposed to be searching for but unfortunately I don't so the only other option I have at the moment is searching up for the missing child online. I grabbed my phone and went straight to google, and typed in "missing child in Paris, France" and clicked search. Looking at the search results, I clicked the most recent one so I could know if there was any updates on the news. There on the news website was a video of Nadja Chamack broadcasting the news and interviewing the child's parents, I clicked the play button.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Here today I have the parents of a child that was reported missing yesterday at 6pm" Nadja said. "So Miss and Mister Bevier what are your thoughts about this?"

"Honestly whoever did this must be psycho and absolutely insane. Whoever did this to my daughter will pay" Mister Bevier said. He was a tall man with pale skin, almond colored eyes, and dark brown hair. He was wearing glasses with a flannel striped shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a silver colored wristwatch.

"And Miss Bevier do you have anything to say about this?" Nadja asked.

"Absolutely, I just want this person to know that kidnapped my daughter is that he will pay and I want them to serve more than 10 years in prison" Miss Bevier said. She had pale skin with blue ocean eyes, and long blonde hair neatly done in a braided bun. She had on nude high heels and a long flower skirt with a formal white top, she looked way more upset than her husband.

"Police are trying their best to find you daughter, but could you please give a description of your daughter so more people can help out in finding her?" Nadja asked.

"My daughter's name is Abrielle Bevier, she is fourteen years old, she has pale skin, dirty blonde hair, and brown colored eyes. The last time I saw her was when I saw her walking to school she was wearing a green jacket and dark blue jeans and had her hair down." Miss Bevier said.

"And how is the family right? What are your family's thoughts on this?" Nadja asked.

"It's been terrible were all very upset that this happened and what's worse is that we don't even know what happened to my daughter or what they are planning to do with her" Mister Bevier.

"Was anything else missing or was it only your daughter? If something else went missing then it could have been a home burglary, if it was only her then it had to be a kidnap" Nadja said.

"Nothing else has gone missing expect our daughter" Miss Bevier said.

"Anything else to say or mention?" Nadja asked.

"Yes if anyone sees any signs or traces of her please tell us immediately" Mister Bevier said.

"Well then we appreciate your time coming here" Nadja said. "And stay tuned for more reports and live investigation, see you next time".

And just like that the video ended, this helped out more than I expected but for some reason I felt like it wasn't enough information. I needed more so I searched for more results and found an article for it and decided to read it.

Paris, France News

Yesterday at exactly 6pm and young girl named Abrielle Bevier was reported missing to the local authorities. The girl's parents recall saying the last time they saw her was yesterday morning as she was on her way to school. Mister and Miss Bevier the girl's parents have described their daughter to have pale skin, brown eyes, and dirty blond hair. Miss Bevier recalls seeing her daughter wearing a green jacket, dark blue jeans, blue sneakers and having her hair down. She tells us that nothing else was missing so it couldn't have been a home burglary but rather a kidnap. While Mister Bevier thinks that his daughter was kidnapped while going to school or while walking home from school, and they are both desperate to find their daughter Abrielle.

Before this both parents were interviewed by Nadja Chamack to see what they thought about this and what they were doing to find their daughter. Miss Bevier said that she called every person she knew with no luck and insists that all relatives that knew Abrielle must be interviewed or to be investigated. No one has reported seeing the girl or knowing anything else about her kidnap, the girl's aunt Lea thinks that the reason for her kidnap was for a ransom or for money.

The interview the parents had with Nadja Chamack was apparently cut short since after finding the rest of the video that was leaked turned out to have Abrielle's twin sister appear. Her sister's name is Alecia who goes to the same school as her sister reports seeing her sister going home before her, she stated that she had a after school club at school and would be staying after. So she told her sister to go home and to not wait for her since she knew that Abrielle was not interested in those things. The girls go to Lycee Janson de Sailly, which is a popular academic school for the most intelligent girls and boys which starts one week before public schools do.

Alecia has not went to school since her sister went missing since her parents fear that she will also get kidnapped like her sister and also because she is too upset about her missing sister. Right before the interview was actually supposed to end Miss and Mister Bevier gave a picture to Nadja and showed the viewers the picture. The picture was there daughter Abrielle and her twin sister Alecia in the front while behind them was a taller girl, who was their cousin. Miss Bevier explained that this was the most recent photo they could get of their daughter which was taken a five days ago.

That was all the information the blog shared and I knew I had to take matters into my own hands to solve this case. The first thing to do was to question as many people as possible that go to the same school as the girls, problem was it was the same hours as my school. So I could either go to school and not do the case or skip school to help find the missing girl, my guts told me to find the girl and this is exactly what I would do.


End file.
